Interruptions and Sidetracks
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: Tom is trying to tell Jordan he likes him but keeps getting interrupted and sidetracked. Syndisparklez. Takes place in Mianite.


For a prompt I came up with. Person A is trying to confess to Person B and keeps getting interrupted or sidetracked. When Person A finally gets a time to confess that isn't interrupted, they stop, fearing they will be interrupted. Person B grows irritated and grabs Person A's shirt to kiss them.

Ship: Syndisparklez  
_

"Jordan." Tom looked down. "I re-" The door slammed open.

Sonja burst in, shouting "JORDAN! MY ME SYSTEM BROKE AND I NEED MY STUFF FOR THE RITUAL I'M DOING TONIGHT!" She then paused, wondering if she had interrupted something. Tom sighed, knowing Jordan would go to help.

"Go. Its not important." Jordan looked at him inquisitively, an unspoken 'Are you sure?' in his eyes. "Positive." Jordan nodded and followed Sonja out, the two quietly chattering as they walked to her house.

Tom had found Jordan alone again soon after. He took a deep breath and- was once again interrupted. This time, however, it was Tucker.

"Tom, you still owe me my diamonds. Pay up." Tucker was practically glowing with rage. He looked at Jordan and Tom's position and, remembering what Sonja had told him earlier, realized he fucked up.

Jordan sighed and gave Tom a look. "That debt is from so long ago. Have you really not paid him?" Tom shrugged. He had forgotten, sue him. Of course, karma had bitten him in the ass this time.

Rolling his eyes, Tucker grabbed Tom and started to drag him. "We are going to your place to get my money." Tom's vocal protests soon died down.

Calling out to the disappearing men, "I'll be at Martha's, Tom."

After giving Tucker his diamonds, Tom hightailed it to Martha's. Before he got far, Dianite stopped him.

"Boyo, where you headed to in such a rush." Tom didn't want Dianite to know. He had no idea how his god would react to the news. Thus he lied.

"No where, milord." He could sense Dianite's smirk.

"Good. There is something I need you to do." Tom's face twisted. " It's nothing bad. I just need a few things for a weapon I'm working on."

Tom sighed. "What do you need, Lord Dianite?"

"Tartarite." Was Dianite's first response. "As soon as possible."

Tom saluted. "Yes, my lord." He ran back to his home to get started.

Dianite smirked and teleported to Martha's. It was her turn next.

After spending a good three hours getting Dianite the necessary Tartarite, Tom once again raced to Martha's.

After knocking on the door for a bit, Martha opened it. She smiled and beckoned Tom into her house.

With a quick scan around, Tom was easily able to tell Jordan was no longer in the house. "Where's Jordan? He said he would be here a while back."

Martha inwardly smirked. "He went back to his towers."

Tom turned to leave, throwing a "Thanks." Over his shoulder. Right before he opened the door, Martha told him to stop.

Tom was sick and tired of these interruptions. He just wanted to tell Jordan, kiss him a bit and then go to sleep. Preferably with Jordan next to him.

"Since you're here." Martha smirked. "Can you watch the kids for a bit? I need to ask Dianite a thing or two. I won't be long."

Tom let out a great sigh. "Yeah okay. Where are the brats?" Martha clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Thanks for doing this, Tom." She said happily. Tom simply scowled.

Finally, Tom set off back to Jordan's, intent on letting nothing stop him.

Once he had arrived, he simply yelled "Jordan!" And soon enough Jordan popped up in front of him.

"What is it Tom?" He raised his left eyebrow. "Is this what you have been trying to tell me all day?"

Tom ran his hands through his hair. Who would have thought this would have been so hard. After everything they had been through, he really shouldn't have been scared.

"I- I really-" Tom stopped, fearing another interruption.

Jordan rolled his eyes before grabbing Tom's shirt and dragging him close. With a second pause of them being extremely close to each other, Jordan kissed Tom.

What was first hesitant, soon became passion filled. After a few minutes of it, the two separated. Both were breathing heavy.

Jordan smirked. "Let me guess, you wanted to tell me you really liked me? In a non friend way?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"How did you know?" Jordan pushed Tom away and started to laugh.

" I dunno. Maybe it was the fact you spent more time with me than anyone else, or the fact Dianite and Martha both told me."

Tom growled. He had known something was up. Those two had been up to no good.

Jordan, seeing Tom's rage, kissed him again. "It's all good. You have me, after all." The two smiled and kissed again.


End file.
